lovecraftfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Schatten über Innsmouth
Schatten über Innsmouth ist eine Horror Geschichte von Lovecraft aus dem Jahre 1936 über beunruhigende Ereignisse in einem kleinen Fischerdorf die schließlich zu der Stilllegung des gesamten Dorfes führten. thumb|344px Handlung Die Geschichte "Der Schatten über Innsmouth" erzählt von den Aufzeichnungen die ein Student (In Notizen von Lovecraft als Robert Olmstead bezeichned, in "Schatten über Innsmouth" wird sein Name jedoch nicht erwähnt) über seine Erlebnisse in Innsmouth verfasst, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, die Öffentlichkeit über die wahre Geschichte hinter der staatlichen Razzia und den damit verbundenen Verhaftungen in Innsmouth zu informieren und Klarheit über einen bevorstehenden Schritt zu erhalten. Während seinen Semester-Ferien beschenkt er sich mit einer Reise durch Neu-England. Auf der Suche nach der günstigsten Fahrgelegenheit, erfährt er von einer Stadt mit düsterer Geschichte: Innsmouth. Die Schauergeschichten über diese Stadt, erwecken sofort sein Interesse und er beschließt die Stadt zu besuchen. In Innsmouth angekommen, merkt er dass die Stadt zumindest im äußerlichen den Geschichten gerecht wird, denn Tod und Verfall scheinen allgegenwärtig: So stinkt es in der Stadt nach Fisch und verrottenden Gebäuden und die meisten Häuser sind heruntergekommen, mit vernagelten Fenstern und verschlossenen Türen, während die Einheimischen ihn misstrauisch beobachten und - die wenigen die mit ihm sprechen – abweisend behandeln. Über einen Supermarktverkäufer von außerhalb erfährt er, dass die Einheimischen sich auch wenn man sich länger in der Stadt aufhält nicht öffnen würden und der Einzige der bereit ist zu sprechen sei ein alter Säufer Namens Zadok Allen, nachdem dieser sich ausreichend dem Alkohol gewidmet hat. Sofort darauf beschließt Robert so mehr über die Geschichte von Innsmouth zu erfahren. Er ist auch tatsächlich in der Lage mit genügend Alkohol die wahre Geschichte der Stadt von Zadok zu erfahren, jedoch nicht bereit sie glauben: Angeblich hat Obed Marsh, ein einheimischer Kaptain, mithilfe eines Artefakt, welches er auf seinen Reisen erwarb, Kontakt zu Kreaturen aus dem Meer aufgenommen. Für Anbetung waren diese Wesen gewillt, ihre Anhänger mit Fisch und Gold zu beschenken. Da die Stadt zu dieser Zeit in einer schweren Krise steckte, waren viele Einheimische bereit sich Marsh in seinen Vorhaben anzuschließen und nach und nach übernahm der Kult um die Meereswesen, unter dem Namen esoterischer Orden von Dagon, die Kontrolle über die Stadt. Als jedoch die von den Wesen geforderte Anbetung immer extremere Formen annahm und mitlerweile auch Menschenopfer keine Ausnahme mehr waren, wuchs der Widerstand durch einem großteil der Bevölkerung bis es zur Eskalation kam und Marsh und viele seiner Anhänger verhaftet wurden. Da jetzt aber auch die Opfer ausblieben, stiegen nach ein paar Wochen die Wesen selbst aus dem Meer, kamen in die Stadt, befreiten Marsh und töteten alle die Widerstand leisteten. Nach außen wurde dieses Ereignis als Seuche dargestellt, um gleichzeitig die Toten zu erklären und Neugierige von der Stadt fernzuhalten, zu den Bewohner der Stadt erklärte Obed Marsh aber, dass sich die Dinge nun ändern würden. Einige der Kreaturen würden in der Stadt bleiben und den Anbetungen beiwohnen und darüber hinaus wird es auch zu einer direkten Verbindung der beiden Rasse kommen. Die daraus entstehenden Kinder würden erst wie Menschen aussehen, aber im Laufe ihres späteren Lebens wie die Wesen aus dem Meer werden, bis sie letztendlich völlig zu diesen unsterblichen Kreaturen der Tiefsee werden und zu ihrem neuen Zuhause auf dem Meeresgrund ziehen. Der alte Säufer bricht seine Geschichte jedoch plötzlich ab und beginnt zu brüllen, dass der Student flüchten muss, da sie beobachtet wurden und rennt kurz darauf selbst davon. Während der Student sich noch über die merkwürdige Geschichte wundert, wird er sofort misstrauisch als der Busfahrer ihm mitteilt, dass der Bus eine Panne hätte und er die Nacht wohl in der Stadt verbringen muss. Ihm wird daraufhin ein Hotel empfohlen, wo er ein günstiges Zimmer ersteht und sich für die Nacht zurückzieht. In dem Hotel bekommt jedoch kein Auge zu während er die Geschichte des alten Säufers und die Geschehnisse des Tages immer wieder im Kopf durchgeht und Innsmouth ihm immer schrecklicher erscheint. Als plötzlich jemand versucht sich heimlich Eintritt in sein Zimmer zu verschaffen wird ihm klar, dass sowohl sein Misstrauen als auch die Warnungen des Säufers gerechtfertigt waren und er erkennt, dass er aus Innsmouth wird flüchten müssen um zu überleben. Den immer aggresiver werdenden Versuchen der Einheimische zu ihm zu gelangen, entgeht er in dem er durch die Räume des Hotels flüchtet, die Türen hinter sich mit Schränken und Betten verbarrikardiert und letztlich durch ein Fenster auf die Straße entkommt. Auf den Straßen von Innsmouth wird ihm klar, dass die Einheimischen zwar offensichtlich nicht wissen wo er sich befindet, aber dafür wohl bald die ganze Stadt nach ihm suchen wird und an den Bewegungen und Verhalten derjenigen die nach ihm suchen, beginnt er langsam die Geschichten über die Wesen aus dem Meer und ihre Mischkinder mit den Menschen zu glauben. Als er erkennt dass die Hauptstraßen patroulliert werden, beschließt er die Stadt über die Bahnschienen zu verlassen. In dem er die befremdliche Gangart der Einheimischen imitierrt, gelingt es ihm auch die Bahnschienen zu erreichen und die Stadt zu verlassen. Ein wenig außerhalb der Stadt kreuzt jedoch noch eine Straße die Schienen und er bemerkt, dass eine Patrouille diese Straße entlang geht. Ihm wird klar, dass er sich in den Sträuchern nahe der Schienen verstecken und abwarten muss, bis Patrouille die Schienen passiert hat. Obwohl er es sich fest vorgenommen hat nicht hinzusehen wenn die Patrouille die Schienen passiert, siegt seine Neugier und er öffnet die Augen. Im Licht des Mondes erkennt er, dass die Geschichten über die widerwärtigen Kreaturen aus dem Meer wahr sind, denn was die Schienen überquert sind keine Menschen, sondern abstoßende Mischwesen, manche mit den Köpfen von Fischen, andere mit verformten Köpfen von Fröschen mit niemals blinzelnden Augen, einige mit hüpfend oder watschelnden Gang und alle mit schleimiger Schuppenhaut. Der Anblick ist zu viel für ihn und er fällt in Ohnmacht. Als er wieder aufwacht ist es Mittag. Nach kurzer Suche kann er keine Hinweise auf die scheußlichen Kreaturen finden und flüchtet über die Bahnschienen zurück zur Zivilisation. Wieder in Sicherheit berichtet er den entsprechenden Stellen von seinen Erfahrungen in Innsmouth, was zu einer Razzia in der Stadt und einer Bombardierung durch ein Uboot auf etwas am Meeresgrund vor der Stadt führt. Nach seinem erfolgreich beendeten Studium, widmet er sich wieder seiner Ahnenforschung und es mehren sich die Hinweise, dass er Vorfahren aus Innsmouth hat. Während dieser Zeit beginnt er sich auch langsam körperlich zu verändern und als die Hinweise über seine Vorfahren und die körperliche Veränderung nicht mehr zu ignorieren ist, gibt es keinen Zweifel mehr daran, wovon er abstammen muss und was langsam aus ihm wird. Konfrontiert damit, denkt über Selbstmord nach, zögert die endgültige Entscheidung aber heraus bis er anfängt Nachts von einer Stadt unter Wasser zu träumen. Am Anfang erwacht er mit schrecklicher Panik und Abscheuh über diese Träume, doch nach und nach wandelt sich sein Abscheuh in Freude auf sein Zukünftiges Leben und seine körperliche Verwandlung. Durch die Träume erfährt er, dass die Razzia und Bombardierung zwar Schaden angerichtet hat – für den er auch Wiedergutmachung leisten müsse – aber nichts die Tiefen Wesen wirklich vertreiben kann. Er schließt seine Geschichte mit seinen Entschluß ins Meer zu gehen um dort ewig zu leben. Bezug zum Mythos *Dagon *Cthulhu *Shoggothen Trivia *Obwohl Schatten über Innsmouth zu den erfolgreichsten Lovecraft Horror Geschichten gehört stand sie im Ansehen des Autoren selber eher in Untergeordneter Position. Lovecraft selber äußerte sich zunächst über die Geschichte wie folgt "No, i don't itend to offer 'The Shadow Over Innsmouth' for publication, for it would stand no chance of acceptance." (Nein, ich habe nicht vor Schatten über Innsmouth zu veröffentlichen, es hätte keine Chance akzeptiert zu werden.) Kategorie:Cthulhu Mythos Kategorie:Schatten über Innsmouth